Mi Nueva Vida
by Macer01
Summary: Despues de la batalla con los Volturi, los Cullen se mudan a Alaska, esperando a que Nessie crezca. 7 años despues, esta inusual familia decide volver a Forks donde la híbrida hará grandes descubrimientos que cambiaran su vida.


Solo faltaban pocos kilómetros para llegar a Forks. Hace 7 años que mis adorados padres, Edward y Bella y el resto de la familia Cullen me había arrastrado fuera de mi ciudad natal para llevarme a Alaska. Por qué? supuesta mente era por mi seguridad y la de toda la familia , pero yo no creía que habia nada que atentara contra esta en Forks; si los Volturi fueran un problema, ningún traslado a ninguna ciudad me iba a salvar mientras ellos tuvieran en su guardia a Demetri.

Al caso, me habían separado de mi ciudad natal, de mi abuelo Charlie y de Jacob... No lo culparía que se hubiera olvidado de mí ya que ni siquiera le pude decir adiós...

-Ness- Dijo mi padre con notoria molestia

-Mamá puedes decirle a Papá que deje de entrar en mi cabeza, por favor?-

-Renesmee, por favor no te enojes con nosotros, lo hicimos por tu...-

-Seguridad- Le conteste cortante -¿De que me quieren proteger, de mi propia sombra? díganme... Si?-

Ellos solo se removieron incómodos de sus asientos, y se quedaron mirando hacia la carretera. Silencio. Como siempre que les hacia esa pregunta, se quedaban callados como si se avergonzaran de algo. Me cansaba de estar tratando, así que me puse los audífonos y me quede callada hasta que llegáramos a mí ''nueva'' casa.

-No te agrada volver a Forks cariño- Dijo Esme tomándome desde atrás por los hombros -Este aire a bosque húmedo no lo tiene ninguna otra ciudad-

Ella tenía razón, ninguna ciudad o pueblo al que nos mudáramos tenía la misma vibra de Forks.

Mientras mis abuelos y tíos se quedaron en la casa principal organizando de nuevo sus cosas, mis padres y yo emprendimos el camino hacia nuestra ''pequeña casa de campo''.

Seguía igual, las paredes de roca adornadas con el musgo que se acumula a través del tiempo, los ventanales estaban empañados a causa de la lluvia constante en la ciudad y más en el bosque.

Mi padre abrió la puerta y dejo que mamá y yo pasáramos primero. Extrañaba mucho Forks, era un lugar muy tranquilo y pacífico.

Estuvimos, probablemente todo el día arreglando la casa y sacando las cosas de la mudanza. Mis padres habían salido a la casa grande para traer las cosas que faltaban en la casa. Después de eso, suponía que íbamos a cazar después de eso así que estaba esperando en la sala de mi casa.

Por un momento entre en grogui y me dormí por un momento. Desperté cuando escuche unos toques en la puerta. Me levante, bostezando abrí la puerta y vi a Jacob parado frente a mí.

-Hola Jake-

P.O.V. Jacob:

-Jacob, sal de tu cuarto alguien te necesita urgente al teléfono!- Grito Billy desde la sala de estar

-Al que sea dile que no soy Dios para estarle arreglando sus problemas-

No tenía ánimos de hablar con nadie. La manada había intentado animarme para ir a una fiesta en la ciudad, y lo lograron. Estuve toda la noche bebiendo, ni siquiera bailando. Desde hace 7 años que no bailo, que no soy feliz. Mi pequeña Nessie, la única persona que me hacía sentirme de esa manera se había ido. Edward se la había llevado a yo no sé dónde para que tuviera una vida normal y no atada a un hombre lobo ahh mal...

-Es Seth y dice que los Cullen volvieron a Forks, quieres que le cuelgue?-

-Espera- corrí a la sala y tome el teléfono -Podrías haberme dicho eso antes- le dije a mi padre secamente, el solo so fue en su silla de ruedas riendo.

Seth

Los Cullen volvieron

Ya la viste?

No, bueno si... más o menos vi a una chica de cabello bronce, muy alta pero no la vi de cerca. Estaba en mi forma lobuna, no me iba a acercar.

¿Ya están en la cabaña?

Si, Edward y Bella la dejaron sola en la cabaña, al parecer iban a buscar algo.

Gracias Seth, adiós.

-Papá, no me esperes- dije mientras salía como una bala por la puerta de la cocina. Llegue hasta el bosque y entre en fase. Ni siquiera me fije en que me tenía que quitar los pantalones. Me podía ocupar de eso luego. Nos habíamos encargado de dejar ropa por todo el bosque por si teníamos transformaciones inesperadas.

Corrí lo más rápido que pude, recordaba que había dejado un par de pantalones cerca de la casa de campo. Cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca, salí de fase, busque los pantalones y me dedique a caminar hacia la cabaña.

Entre más me iba acercando, podía escuchar las respiraciones profundas y acompasadas de Nessie. Probablemente estaría durmiendo. Respire varias veces, me acerque a la puerta y toque la puerta varias veces.

Escuche suaves pasos hacia la puerta sumados con un bostezo. Se abrió la puerta y vi a una chica de cabello bronce largo hasta la cintura, delgada, de piel pálida y mejillas sonrosadas parada frente a mí. De no haber sido por sus ojos color chocolate, hubiera pensado que era alguien más.

-Hola Jake- dijo con voz adormilada, pero de todos modos sonriéndome, aun, como cuando era pequeña se le formaba esos hoyuelos que tanto amaba. Me quede mirándola, ya no era la pequeña Nessie que me habían arrebatado.

-Tengo algo en la cara?- pregunto sonrojándose y tocándose las mejillas. Aun tenía la pulsera que le había regalado en navidad hace 7 años.

-No, solo que... estas muy cambiada- dije acercándome -Te extrañe mucho- y la abrase.

Nos quedamos así por algún lapso de tiempo, hasta que la escuche llorar.

-¿Por qué lloras? no estas feliz?- Pregunté tomando su cara y limpiando sus lágrimas con mis pulgares.

-No es eso. Es que te eche mucho de menos- dijo abrazándome otra vez.

Nos dejamos de abrazar y entramos a la casa, ella me invito a sentarme y luego recostó su cabeza sobre mis piernas. Nos quedamos en silencio, no necesitábamos de las palabras para comunicarnos, era ese lazo especial de la imprimación.

-Jake, parece que estuvieras resolviendo un problema de matemáticas...- dijo Ness, riéndose

-Te parece muy gracioso- pregunte sarcásticamente, como cuando era pequeña, le comencé a hacer cosquillas.

-Por favor Jacob, para- dijo entre paroxismos de risa, no lo había notado pero estaba encima de ella, apresándola con mis brazos, nuestras caras estaban lo suficientemente cerca. Y paso, nuestros labios se conectaron por unos segundos y fue como la mayor descarga de felicidad que pude experimentar...

Escuche pasos que se acercaban a la casa, así que me separe de Nessie y volvimos a la primera posición en la que habíamos estado, ella con su cabeza recostada en mis piernas.

Va a ser nuestro secreto- Me dijo a través de sus pensamientos tomando mi mano.


End file.
